


Temptation - 2.0

by Phasirous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla Lives, Demons, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, How Do I Tag, Kinks, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Spoils Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Armin Arlert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yeah I'm gonna try this smut thing oNCE AGAIN, but not unhealthy, i wanna have levi speak french so if someone wants to help that'd be gr9, lemme know what y'all wanna see, with love - Freeform, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasirous/pseuds/Phasirous
Summary: Eren manages to put himself in a lot of fucked up situations. This has to be the worst one of them all. Levi is trying to run from his role in his society for the umpteenth time. This has to be his worst attempt yet.ORThe one where Eren is a cute ass teacher and Levi is a demon trying to grasp onto something that will never really be his.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030559) by [Phasirous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasirous/pseuds/Phasirous). 



> WOOWOWOWOWOWOW I AM SO FUCKKKINNNNGGGG SORRY! I have no explanation besides anxiety, school, and procrastination. I am so sorry loves !! I was going to continue the story but I hated how fast it was going. So. I started over. And this chapter is short as hell but hopefully, it helps lead you guys to what will, hopefully, be a better story. This AU is cool and I wanna give it another shot. So bear with me. Okay? 
> 
> I love you guys lots and lots and I'm so sorry once again! I'm back and better than ever <3

His eyes shot open. The feeling of agitation rose in his throat, forcing out an exaggerated groan. Eren rolled around his covers, bringing one hand up to rub away the sleep that was still at the edge of his consciousness. Teal eyes scanned the room, searching for the damned device that awoke his peaceful slumber. 

For once Eren had slept so well that his rest wasn’t interrupted by his incessant anxious thoughts. For once his mind and body agreed on one thing. Eren was about to deal with nosy ass little kids and he needed to be rested and happy. A sleepy Eren was a pissy one. First impressions and all that, right? 

His anxiety wasn’t based on the facts of not knowing these kids, oh no. He saw them at orientation, he likes them plenty. It was the parents. The obvious side-eyes at his appearance and naturally messy hair. Listen here, Janice, he tried his best to tame his hair and that’s all he could do. Eren couldn’t help but think that he shouldn’t be blamed just because her husband kept glancing at him. A sugar daddy didn’t sound too bad but Eren had morals. Morals don’t pay the bills though. 

Eren had to repeat that to himself over and over. Armin got a hell of a kick out of that. Glad he finds his moral dilemmas hilarious, he has things to pay for! Priorities and all that grown up terminology He needs a phone or his mom would kill him. He needs to pay off his student loan debt or his father will kill him, literally. Grisha lost his shit once, he’d do it again. He needs water ‘cause, um, hygiene. He makes a mental note to pay the said bill and stop by the store. Lights are pretty important too, and cable because Riverdale came back on and he needs to get caught up. Like he said, priorities. 

Back to the ringing monster in his fucking ear. Bringing a vengeful hand to his phone, a harsh jab was pressed on the snooze button. He shut his eyes, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. 

“A sugar daddy doesn’t sound too damn bad.” 

He really tried to roll over and go back to sleep but the excitement was just curling in his stomach. He really gets to teach kids and watch them grow. Terrible parents be damned, Eren was gonna have a blast. His dreams were coming true and his life was somewhat stable. It isn’t perfect but it’s all his and that’s all he can ask for. 

Another sigh left his mouth, lips parting to showing Eren’s hesitant smile. It was a new year, a new beginning for him; a wonderful change. 

Maybe some other changes and beginnings would come from him starting out as a teacher. He doesn’t know but he’s willing to find out. Hopefully, a hot dad is involved. 

Eren’s eyes opened once again, fighting the urge to close them and try to reach that sleep again. He pushed by his covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet hit the hardwood floors. Eren made another mental to buy house slippers cause it’s August and he needs his toes to stay attached to his feet. If they fall off he’s blaming Janice. 

Eren forced his sleep-heavy body off of the edge of the bed. If he started contemplating life now he’d never stop. 

He walked towards his bedroom door, the smell of coffee hitting him in beautiful waves. Armin was a complete and utter saint for blessing him with this gift. 

He swung his bedroom door open and heaved a deep inhale. 

“Armin. I love you so fucking much.” 

A small chuckle left the blonde's mouth. Rosy lips parted into a gentle smile, blue eyes crinkling in the corners. Armin’s hair gave away how late he slept in. Eren came to the conclusion that Armin was still half asleep due to the dopey smile. 

Armin lazily stirred the coffee that was in his hands, a strong fragrance wafting throughout the kitchen. 

“Good morning to you too, Eren,” Armin said. “Ready for this morning?” 

Eren threw his head back and let out a dramatic whimper. “I just want to climb back in bed and watch Netflix while my best friend feeds me breakfast,” He shook his head. “Is that too much to ask? Have I not tried to add something of substance to the world? Do I not deserve this break?!” 

Armin sighed through his best friends extravagant rant. To shut him up, temporarily, he handed him his own mug and shoved the creamer his way. Eren happily took the drink into his hands, enjoying the warmth and smell of the coffee. Armin could only laugh as Eren burned his tongue trying to gulp the dark liquid down. Armin eventually came to rescue and forced him to slow down. 

“What’s your plans today anyway?” Eren asked. Armin shrugged. 

“Keep looking for a better job, I guess.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard for a cutie like you,” Eren winked. “Not to mention that you’re smarter than most assholes out there.” 

Armin couldn’t help but blush at the praise. Eren proceeds to coo over his best friend, ignoring the fact that Armin was his age and could whoop his ass twice in a row on any test or game. Swatting away Eren’s hugs, Armin chided him and pointed towards the digital clock that rested on the kitchen counter. 

“Don’t you have a job to go to?” The blonde cocked an eyebrow and put one hand on his hands on his hips. 

6:45 

If Eren wasn’t so pressed for time he would have commented on Armin’s sassiness. 

“Shit.” You see, Eren wanted to get to the school by 7:30 and that included the 15-minute commute. 

Eren, a mass of long legs and teal eyes, ran to the bathroom. He thanked past Eren for taking the time to pull out his outfit the night before. He hopped into the shower, hissing at the cold spray before making it too hot. He let out a yelp before he finally got the perfect temperature. He rested his head on the tile, water cascading down his head and back. He’d get through this hell of a morning. He’s admittedly a little dramatic but that’s okay. 

Once he finished his shower he brushed his teeth and tried his hardest to tame his hair (fuck you, Janice). He managed to towel dry it to be somewhat dry and socially acceptable. He stopped using gels a long time ago. He rubbed a strand of hair between his fingers, Eren made yet another mental note to get a haircut. 

He wondered if split ends were ever going ever to be a thing. He shrugged, probably. 

Throwing on his clothes, very hyperbolic but whatever, he rushed out the door. Armin rested against the counter, waiting for Eren to come back. Not a second later, a muted “FUCK!” was heard and the door banged open. Eren snagged his keys and coffee, which had been transferred to a thermos. He briefly mulled over the idea of asking Armin to marry him. 

He threw a small goodbye over his shoulder before rushing to his car.


	2. A New Type Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits and Eren is a little shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? so soon? I'm proud.
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION:
> 
> Do you guys want shorter chapters with faster uploads or longer chapters with shorter uploads? 
> 
> I can do one or the other since my break ends on Monday (nov.27) and I want to get a good writing schedule going. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Eren’s shirt was soaked by now. It had to be. There was no way it wasn’t with how many boxes he was lifting. Like, come on. He doesn’t remember buying all of these things but here he is; sweating like he doesn’t have to have a bunch of kids come into his class any minute now. 

 

Luckily, he had finished the day before and just wanted some finishing touches on the room. Beautiful, yet informative, posters hung on his walls, placed in a way that commanded attention to the front of the room. His desk, a beautiful yet fucking expensive cherry wood, had his personal effects resting upon them. He had briefly pondered the idea of putting a fake apple on his desk for a dramatic flair. He forgot that all of these finishing touches included moving huge ass shelves and boxes out of the room and into a storage closet. 

 

He was extra, he knew that but this? This was just  _ too much.  _

 

Eren wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. He glanced at the clock.  _ Great. You look like a wet rat and your students are coming in 10 minutes. _

 

Eren sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

 

-

 

Understatement of the year. 

 

Eren loves kids, he really does but he was sure he glimpsed hell. There were a lot of cute kids, kids that made him melt and awe every 5 minutes. There was one especially cute one that gave him flowers and chocolates and Eren just outright hugged her. But the others were  _ demons.  _ He’s pretty sure that when he saw gum and a hot glue gun a warning should have popped off in his mind but it didn’t. He just shrugged, kids. No, not kids.  _ Evil beings.  _

 

He doesn’t even remember what happened but he was sure he didn’t want to remember either. 

 

Eren threw himself into his chair, his cheeks aching from the strained smile and constant patience. He heard his coworker giggling in the hall during the whole hell on Earth situation. What bitches. He was gonna talk shit about them to Armin later today once he cleans up the weird substances on the floor. One stain looks suspiciously like mustard and he doesn’t even want to know. 

 

Taking a deep breath in, he pushed up and off of the plush chair. Eren walked around the desk and bent down to pick up the larger items strewn around the room. He made a tally in his mind of what he picked up. So far it was one shoe, three hair clips, two empty bags of chips, one apple, and too many gently used books. He kept those books because budgets don’t always include books and educational material. Plus he can just donate the ones he doesn’t, or can’t, use. 

 

He went to pick up the broom. He dusted the crumbs left behind during snack time, and he couldn’t help but cringe at the amount.  _ Yeah, we’re having a talk tomorrow about cleanliness.  _ He was arranging lesson plans in his mind about how to teach these kids as he was cleaning up what looked like dead skin. A shiver ran through his body as disposed of the flakes. He shook his head violently, willing away any thoughts about how that could be  _ dead fucking skin.  _ Kid or not, that was just nasty and unsanitary. Eren let out a grim sigh and went back over to his desk to grab his disinfectant wipes. 

 

As he was cleaning mustard off of his desks (he really doesn’t want to know) he couldn’t help but think about that sugar daddy. 

 

Eren briefly wondered what it would be like if he dated someone again. It had been so long since he actuall- 

 

His musings were disturbed by a loud bang.

 

Eren turned to the sound of the disturbance. 

 

Pale skin, dark hair, piercing eyes, a solid frame all took up his eyesight. His eyes widened. 

 

“Mikasa!” 

 

Mikasa, his adopted sister whom he loved very much, had just appeared as out of thin air. 

 

A small smile made its way onto her face, her eyes softening as Eren launched himself at her. Being engulfed in a smothering hug was something she expected, even cherished, whenever she came into contact with Eren. 

 

“Eren,” she said. “How… are... you?” She glanced around the room, an elegant eyebrow raised at the slight mess to the room. 

 

Eren let out a forced laugh, an embarrassed smile on his face as he pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. He winced as he remembered the dirty wipe in his hand and walked around her to throw it away. He turned back around. 

 

“Yeah, about that. Kids can be a little,” He waved his hands around the air for the word. “...rambunctious sometimes.” 

 

Mikasa sighed. “It is the first day, give it some time and they’ll warm up to you.” 

 

“I hope so. I don’t want to even see a glue stick after today.” Eren said as he walked back to his desk, ungracefully landing in the chair. 

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She pulled the cleanest chair she could find to the front of his desk and sat down. “You’re being dramatic again.” 

 

“You did not see what I saw today.”

 

“And what did you see exactly?”

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

 

They both burst into a fit of giggles. Correction, Eren was giggling and Mikasa was just fondly shaking her head, a small smile still on her face. 

 

“So,” Eren began as he finally came down from his laughing fit. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Mikasa shrugged. “I was stopping by to see Annie and decided to visit you afterward since you told me today was your first day,” Mikasa chuckled as Eren smiled at that. “And make sure you didn’t burn the building down.” 

 

Eren pouted as Mikasa's smile grew a little more. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Eren said. “How’s mom?” 

 

Mikasa heaved a deep sigh. She wasn’t surprised when Eren noticed. “Mom and Dad were fighting again.”

 

Eren clenched his teeth, annoyance rolling off of him in waves. Mikasa didn’t need to be told to continue.

 

“Grisha’s been out drinking again and she was worried. He got mad and brought up dirt he shouldn’t have. She got pissed and he got upset, as he usually does. He stormed out and she was out of her mind with worry.” Mikasa shook her head. “I don’t understand why she just doesn’t leave his sorry ass.” 

 

Eren nodded his head in agreement. “You and me both.” 

 

Sensing the desperate need for a change in conversation, Mikasa turned it around. “The gang wants to get back together soon.” 

 

Eren perked up at that. “When?”

 

Mikasa shrugged. “Soon. We don’t really have a date soon.”

 

“Maybe during my fall break? On a weekend? So hangovers aren’t a huge deal for us, especially me.” 

 

Mikasa hummed, “Talk to them about it. We can all figure something out.” 

 

“Just before Thanksgiving, okay? I don’t want to be hungover and have to interact with my family. Besides you and Armin.” 

 

She chuckled, “Yeah, I agree.” 

 

Eren smiled but remembered something. “Armin is spending the holidays with his grandfather and all, you know that right?” 

 

Mikasa nodded, waving her hand as if to say ‘of course I do you dumb bitch’. 

 

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Eren continued. “Well good but I was also wondering if you knew of any job positions for Armin? He’s been pretty worked up about not having a job and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried.” 

 

Mikasa tilted her head in confusion. “He’s great at almost anything, why doesn’t he have a decent job yet?” 

 

Eren shrugged, “Beats me. Corporate bastards can’t handle someone like him, maybe?”

 

“Well anyways,” she said. “I may have a position for him. Marco works at Sina and he mentioned the other night of needing another researched for the pharmaceutical department over there.”

 

Eren was sure that his mouth was on the ground by now. “Sina?! That’s awesome! Don’t they own so many deals and smaller businesses that they’re in almost every single market in the world?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“That’s so  _ cool! _ ”

 

She just shook her head. After a second of silence, Eren spoke again. 

 

“Hey, ‘Kasa?” 

 

“Yes, Eren?” 

 

“Can you clean up for me?” 

 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him. Eren smiled at her. Mikasa let out a huff of air.

 

“No.” 

 

Eren whined, “Please?! I’m just so exhausted. I feel so weary and tired.” 

 

“ _ No.” _

 

“‘Kasa… please! I’ll tell Annie how awesome you are and I’ll brag about you to her.” Eren waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mikasa tensed, her eyes narrowing even further before she breathed out a long drawn breath. 

 

“...fine.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was not kidding when i said slow burn. 
> 
> Levi is coming, just you wait. He's coming very soon. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism? Any compliments or comments at all? Leave them below, they keep me going and inspire me to write. <3 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! SO! FRICKING! MUCH!


	3. You're Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin meets someone and gets something he's wanted. 
> 
> Oh boy, he has no idea what's waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT DIDN'T TAKE A YEAR FOR ME TO UPLOAD? WHAT?! HELL YEAH! 
> 
> I want to cut down on the amount of time it takes me to do these chapters but work piled up and I got sick and lazy and ugh. 
> 
> This chapter is honestly not that good and we haven't gotten to the good part quite yet but I'm establishing the foundations so that the good stuff stays good and yeah. Levi isn't in this one (SPOILER HEH) but he kinda is? 
> 
> I don't know, guess you gotta read to find out. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Laughter filled the room. The music reverberating throughout the building, the bass shaking the dancers to their very core, the music floating in and out in a forgetful haze as bodies connected and tongues tangled. The lighting was dim, a beautiful red hue to match everyone’s mood. A sensual, fun, and lovely atmosphere perfect for any special occasion. If you wanted to find someone for the night, you would find a good contender here.

The walls were a metal grey, pairing nicely with the African blackwood of the tables that adorned the walls. The occasional booth matched the lighting. Soft burgundy cushions that reeked of money and class was the perfect spot to catch up with old friends over drinks and wandering eyes.

The bar was on the left side of the room, close to the entrance. The wood of the bar matched the wood of the tables and booths. However, this wood had much more glazing compared to the seats due to the possible spillage of drinks and food. Cleanliness was a priority for the bar and its owner, it seemed. The dance floor was another matter. While still clean and refined, that cannot be said for the way the dancers were moving. Checkered red and black tiles, keeping with the overall theme of the establishment, sparkled under gold and red lights. The DJ booth sat just above the dancefloor on an elevated platform to prevent any residual liquids from ruining the equipment. A stage, used in the daytime mostly, was nestled behind the booth.

Armin couldn’t help but look around in awe as he approached the bar. He could _feel_ the sexual tension coming off of everyone on the dancefloor as popular music mixed perfectly with smooth beats. It was making him uncomfortably hot. Eren would probably laugh at it but mostly laugh at Armin’s reaction. ‘Such a child’, Eren would tut before losing himself in a fit of giggles.

He shook his head, forcing his eyes away from the couple he was sure was fucking in the corner. _Even if they chose a weird spot to do it in they still deserve their privacy._

At least he had the decency to look away, he couldn’t say the same for others though. Thankfully, he saw no one getting off to it but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the terrible memories and hangover they were going to have the morning after.

“What can I get you?” A smooth, honey dripping voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the voice that interrupted his musings.

The bartender cocked an eyebrow at him, a small, yet friendly, smile on his lips. He was polishing a glass, the muscles under his forearms displaying themselves in a very eye-catching way. His long and graceful yet strong fingers swiping away the nonexistent smudges and dirt. _Sweep me away too, da-_

Armin gulped. This guy, in his most eloquent words, looked daddy as fuck. He was hanging around Eren way too much. Maybe moving in with him wasn’t the best idea.

Sharp blue eyes were framed by two thick blonde eyebrows and soft-looking, short blonde hair. His skin glowing under the beautiful lighting, Armin had to resist the urge to reach out and just stroke the alabaster skin beneath strong cheekbones. Full lips kept that gentlemen smile while his eyes and body screamed ‘I could fuck you on this table twice, eat you out, lick you clean and start all over again and a hair wouldn’t have moved on my fucking perfect he-

…

Armin really needs to stop hanging around Eren so damn much.

“T-two rounds of your strongest tequila, a whiskey sour, and a tequila sunrise. P-please and thank you.” He resisted the urge to finish that sentence with a very fitting  _daddy._ He  _really_ needs to move out. His brain has been polluted and it’s all Eren’s fault.

The bartender cocked an eyebrow at the amount of liquor, the smallest hint of concern on his face. If at all possible, it made him that much more attractive. “Tough night?”

Armin’s eyes widened in realization at the misconception and burst out into laughter. “No, no, no,” he waved his hands in front of him. “I have friends in the party room upstairs and we’re celebrating,” he smiled behind his hand. “It’s gonna be a long night. Sorry in advance.”

The man chuckled lowly, nodded and winked. “I’ll take your word for it. Coming right up, cutie.” Armin felt the blood rush up to his face and was immediately thankful for the dark, red lighting. Armin opened his wallet, pulling out his card and sliding it across the table with a 20 attached to it. He was getting pretty damn bold. The man, the very attractive man, smirked at him and took the 20 and placed it in his p _ants oh my God._ Armin was going to combust because he just stared him down while putting his money into his boxers - or was it briefs?-, how can this man get any hotter? _Glasses_ , his mind supplied him. Armin groaned under his breath and cursed Eren several ways to hell. He was an innocent child before Eren exposed him to what Eren called the ‘finer things in life.’ Which meant porn, which meant imagination, which meant him imagining this man taking him all over this very c-

Armin bit his tongue, the pain forcing a small whimper from his throat. He swore he saw the man tense up. _A_ _trick of the light_ , he rationalized. Armin just smiled and took back his card. _When did he swipe it?!_

Before the man went to make his drinks and give Armin a glorious view of his ass, he caught his name tag.

_Erwin, huh?_

_..._

_Why does that sound familiar?_

*******

“FUCK YOU, JAEGER!”

Boisterous laughter encompassed the small party room. The room mirrored the one beneath it, with a more mild and friendlier atmosphere. Instead of dark and sensual lighting, a friendlier one gleaned from strategically placed lamps and lights. Black couches surrounded a single glass table in the middle, with 2 love seats parallel to each other, a single beside each loveseat, and two long sofas that took up the remaining space. All in all, it was the perfect place to enjoy the presence of cherished loved ones. 

“Oh, Jean! You’d bless me with that opportunity? I’m flattered, really, I am, but you’re just not my type, Seabiscuit. But if you sweeten the deal with Marco then  _maybe_ I’d consi-” Eren’s sentence was cut off by two soft pillows to the face.

Reiner bent in half, clutching his stomach tightly as laughter shook his frame. Jean’s hand clenched irritably, trying to resist throwing the third one. His small smile betrayed his true feelings though as he too joined in the laughter. Marco was just shaking his head, his cheeks tinged with pink at the implications. Annie and Mikasa were chuckling softly but conversing more to each other than anyone else. Bertholdt was laughing along side of his boyfriend, albeit much softer. Connie took part in the laughter as he made sure his girlfriend didn’t choke from eating too fast. Armin just picked the pillows off of the floor, dusted them off and put them back into place. A small smile full of endearment graced his face.

Eren pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Assholes!” he yelled over the dying chuckles. “It wasn’t that funny…” They were definitely more than a little drunk at this point in the night.

“Yeah, whatever, it was hilarious as fuck,” Reiner supplied as he wiped remaining tears from his eyes. “Anyways, how are the jobs? Eren, I know you got a new job at Titan Elementary. How’s that?”

Eren groaned but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features. “Oh, just destroying my classroom and my patience every single day. I’m glad that we’re on fall break,” he said. “But they are also so sweet. One little girl actually brought me candy and I think I almost cried.” Eren wiped a fake tear away as he grasped at his chest.

Bertholdt grinned. Eren was glad he had someone that could sympathize with him. All of his friends just think he’s sensitive when he gushes about an adorable student. Eren nodded at him as if to say ‘ _yes, you understand._ ’

Reiner rolled his eyes at the dramatic display of comradery and urged Eren to continue.

Breaking his bro moment with Bert, Eren waved his hands in front of him. “Uh uh! Nope, this night is about Armin!”

Armin shrank beneath the sudden gazes of everyone. “...hi?”

They pounced on him, bombarding him with one question after another.

“Who are your bosses?”

“Do you guys have food there?”

“What’s it like?”

“Any hot people?”

“Are they treating you well?”

“Can I visit?!”

“Are your bosses hot?!”

Armin shrieked, the tips of his ears turning a shade of pink. “Shut up, Eren! I haven’t met them yet!”

Eren threw his head back and laughed, enjoying his friend’s flustered state. “Okay, okay,” he relented. “Take them back to the beginning though! It’s cool as fuck.”

Armin sighed and opened his mouth to begin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

_Armin put his head into his hands._

_He needs this job which means he cannot screw up._

_But what if he does? What if he can’t pay his half of the rent this month? What if Eren wasn’t able to eat because of him? Unlikely… but still. Mikasa would kill him before Eren could say he was hungry. Ohmygod what if his grandfather called him and_ disowned  _him?!_

_Armin took in a deep breath, his head still resting in between his hands. Golden locks tickled the outside of his hands as his head shook back and forth._

Get a grip, Armin.

_He rationalized with himself. He still had money saved up, he was smart enough to know that getting a job in his field wouldn’t be as easy as Eren could. Eren would eat the dirt if he had to. And he’d enjoy it. Besides, Mikasa was his best friend too, not just Eren’s. She would probably lecture Eren instead of him, which was greatly appreciated. His grandfather was a saint, he’d never disown his only grandchild. They loved each other too much._

_He sighed as he looked back up, his coffee cooling rapidly on the table. He took a gulp, savoring the faint caramel taste on his tongue as he mulled over what he needed to do. He needed to calm down, first and foremost, or else his thinking would be led by emotions instead of logic._

_There, apparently, was a position open in Sina’s pharmaceutical department and Marco would try and help get him an interview. With his spotless record and amazing grades, it wouldn’t be hard. Armin worked hard and now it’s paying off, he just needs to get his head on straight._

_He huffed out air, grabbed his bag and coffee, and walked out of the coffee shop he was residing in._

_It was just a matter of time._

…

_It was sooner than he expected, the call he was both dreading and anticipating. Marco messaged him an hour or so before, alerting him to the call._

_“I know you’ll do amazing, Armin.”_

_Armin just nodded silently, eyes wide in surprise before he realized Marco couldn’t hear him. “Mhm.”_

_Marco giggled and Armin couldn’t help but smile at that. He was just too adorable not to brighten up his mood._

_“Oh! Jean’s getting jealous,” Marco chuckled. “I have to go, my stallion awaits! You got this Armin. Let me know how it goes.” Armin replied with the same murmur of acknowledgment before the call clicked off and he was left with his buzzing thoughts._

_Armin didn’t know how long he sat there but the shrill of his phone alerted him to his current predicament._

_He turned the phone over, an unknown number glaring up at him from the screen. He took a deep breath in before pressing the answer button._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello! Is this Armin Arlert? Oh well, of course, it’s you! Marco gave me your number and let me just say, you are quite impressive. Even eyebrows and shorty were impressed with your resume!”_

_Armin was stunned. A person’s voice rang through, loud and clear. He heard snickering from the person on the other line._

_“Oh shut it! You know you’re fucking short.”_

_Armin almost gasped._

_“Oh shit! I’m still on the phone, oh well. Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows! Get the stick outta your as-”_

_“Um!” Armin spoke up. He regretted it once he heard the laughter come back full force._

_“Sorry! I’m a little eccentric,” the person explained. Armin felt that was an understatement and someone on the other side must have agreed with him because not long after, the receiver was muffled. The voices still rang through. “Shut up, midget. Reach me before you talk any type of shit, hobbit. Now, back to you sweetheart.”_

_Armin flushed at the compliment. “So, um, may I ask your name?”_

_“You may! You have such great manners! Unlike_ somebody. _” Their tone was laced with implication and the murmuring returned from the other side. “I’m Hanji Zoe! The leader of the pharmaceutical department over here. The people in the background are the CEO’s of Sina but I’ll let them introduce themselves later.”_

_Armin’s mouth hung open. Had he just witnessed his boss talking back to other bosses?_

_“Now, now, I know,” they continued. “Your boss is swearing at their bosses, I get it! It’s weird but it’s okay! Sina was weird and look how big we are now. Anywaysss, I hear you want a position?”_

_Armin sat up taller, his posture becoming rigid and stiff. “Yes. I would be honored to work with such an amazing and intellectually gifted team.”_

_“Oooh, so formal. I_ like _you.” They said._

_“Uhm. T-Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome. So, how soon can you start?”_

_Armin froze. “W-wh-what?”_

_“You know, your first day?”_

_Armin was still extremely confused. “Don’t I have to be interviewed?”_

_“Psht, don’t worry about that. I already know everything about you. Google is an old friend Armin Arlert, born November 3rd, currently residing with your best friend. I don’t do interviews because it’s a waste of time.”_

_Armin was a little creeped out about the best friend part but he’d get over it. For now, he was enjoying the fact that he was hired. “Ah! Thank you so mu-”_

_“But the first day is extensive training which is kind of like your interview so it’s like a make it or break it thing. Try and keep up, Armin!”_

_“O-of course! I won’t let you down.”_

_The smile could be heard in their voice before they hung up. “I know you won’t.”_

_The dial tone rang in his ear before his bedroom door pushed open slightly._

_Eren rubbed at his eyes sleepily, not understanding why Armin was staring at a wall with a big ass smile on his face._

_“Who th’fuck was that?”_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

“And that’s it!” Armin concluded. “My first day was great, Dr.Hanji is… something else but in a good way! They’re really passionate about science and I’ve already learned a lot.”

“What about those two CEO’s you heard in the background? Have you met them yet?” Connie asked.

Eren cut in and answered for him. “Nah, he doesn’t know anything. I already tried to grill him because I heard the CEO’s were  _hot._ Like, eye candy to the max kinda hot. I wanna know what they look like.” He lamented. Armin reluctantly agreed with that statement.

Mikasa scoffed and turned back to Annie before saying, “Why not just look them up?”

Eren threw his hands in the air. “I tried! Really, I did. It was like next level stalker shit too. Instagram, Youtube channels, Facebook, Twitter, company websites, hell even MySpace. Nothing, nada, zilch. These attractive assholes aren’t making it easy for me to try and have an unrealistic crush on them.” Eren refocused his attention on Armin. “If you find anything, anything at all, let me know. And don’t like. You suck at lying.”

Armin laughed and promised Eren he’d give up any  _legal_ information he had on the elusive CEOs. Eren pouted at the legal part, causing everyone to roll their eyes… except for Marco.

That man really is a saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is greatly appreciated and cherished. 
> 
> Comments keep me going... like seriously, they give me the inspiration to write. 
> 
> Anything you want to see in the future? Anyone wanna beta my story? Let me know :D
> 
> Love Y'all <3
> 
> (PS! THEIR FRIEND NIGHT WILL CONTINUE, I JUST WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND GET THE WINMIN FOUNDATION LAID OUT!)


	4. nearly fighting someone while tipsy is annoying and a major buzzkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assholes, supportive drunk girls, and really nice eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW, im literal garbage, trash me in the comments if you want (or provide support, cause i need it). this chapter is short but just to show you guys that i haven't forgotten, just procrastinated
> 
> anyways, uh this chapter is trash and if anyone wants to be my beta please hit me up cause i need it desperately 
> 
> i reiterate that this chapter is trash and short so don't get your hopes up too much
> 
> sorry for how short it is :(

Eren waved as his friends pulled out of the parking lot. Ignoring Mikasa’s worried glances he walked back inside after saying his goodbyes to her. After such a stressful quarter of bullying, crying, and distrustful parents Eren needed to get drunk. Or at least tipsy. Armin, wanting to talk to that hot bartender he mentioned earlier, would be his designated driver since he didn’t drink that much anyway. Eren only thanked him and sent his hammered friends on their merry way. Mikasa was the driver of Connie and Sasha who had gotten more than a little shit faced that night so she was stuck taking care of them instead of hovering over Eren. 

It was around 12 o’clock, extremely early for a Saturday, and the night was extremely young. Luckily there was no re-entrance fee since they had already given the club enough money to excuse reentry. 

Armin elbowed him as they walked past the bouncer, sending a friendly wink his way. “You’ll know where to find me when you’re ready to go. Have fun tiger.” With a small wave, Armin disappeared to find Captain America and possibly exchange numbers. 

Eren laughed at his friends back. When did Armin grow confidence like that? Eren shook his head as he turned to find an unsuspecting stranger on the dance floor.

 

_Hips already swaying to the music, he gravitated to the pool of bodies crowded around the DJ booth._

Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now

Here right now, here right now

There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now

Feel right now, feel right now

 

Eren pushed up against someone, throwing his head back as he moved to the music. His lips pulled back to reveal pearly whites, stretched into an amorous grin as he belted the lyrics. He felt hands on his hips. 

 

_ You all over my skin, I'm anxious _

_ Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas _

_ Don't talk to me, just show me your talent _

_ Your talent, oh _

 

Eren turned and wrapped his arms around the person's neck, swaying his hips to the music. Lost in the music, his eyes drifted as the beat washed over him. 

 

_ One look and you're mine _

_ Keep your eyes on me now _

_ 'Cause when the stars align _

_ You might bring the beast out _

 

His eyes met the strangers and were greeted with a sickening feeling in his gut. Pushing himself off of the lecherous man, he opted to join a group of drunk, happy girls that formed a circle. 

 

_ Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now _

_ Right now, right now _

_ 'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out _

_ Comes out, comes out _

 

Enjoying the song and hating the wolves that lurked inside of clubs, Eren danced with the complete strangers and laughed at their drunk dancing. Drunk girls were so endearing and he’ll get Armin to take them home if they don’t have a designated driver. They must be protected at all costs. 

 

One of the girls giggled in his ear, another was muttering self-care tips in his ear and if he wasn’t so lost in the music he may have begun taking down notes. Maybe he’ll get Sasha to go shopping with him for masks and skincare products. Self-love is the best love, right? 

 

Eren allowed his body and mind to melt into one pile of nothingness. For once he just existed; no Eren, no asshole of a father, no adorable but menacing kids, and sure as hell no creeps feeling on his ass-

Wait. 

Creeps feeling on his ass. 

Eren threw open his eyes in mild shock and disgust. The previous fucker was feeling up on him now and Eren was trying to turn him down politely.

“Hey, can you move?” Eren shouted over the deafening music. The guy cracked one eye open, stared at him in haughty defiance and circled his hips a little harder into Eren’s rear. And that grated on Eren’s patience more than a little. Some annoying people need to take a hint. 

Eren narrowed his eyes and fully turned around to face the guy. “I  _ said _ can you move?!” 

The disgusting guy had the nerve to roll his eyes and grab at Eren’s butt, pulling their torsos flush together. “Shush, pretty eyes. I can move more if you want,” his eyes waggled suggestively.  Eren’s eyes grew impossibly wide before letting loose an animalistic growl. 

He placed his hands on the man's torso and gave a firm push, silently thanking himself for such rigorous workouts. The man was obviously shocked and stumbled backward in confusion. Eren’s stare only hardened. “I asked politely once, dipshit. Keep your hands to yourself or be prepared to feel my foot up your ass for weeks.”

Said man only smirked. “Kinky.”

Eren let out a disgusted yell. “You  _ ass _ . Leave me the fuck alone before I kick your ass.” As if to punctuate his statement Eren assembled a fighting position. The guy scoffed and flipped Eren off. 

“Fine, fuck you and your basic whore ass friends.” 

Eren was sure that he has a good amount of patience and good fairly deal with rude people well. He’s worked in customer service numerous amounts of times and dealt with his fair share of pissy people. He deals with parents and boisterous coworkers who can’t keep their mouth shut for five minutes without bullshit spewing out. Hell, he’s a teacher; patience comes with the territory and he has an endless vat. But he’s buzzed and kinda wants to get laid tonight and this man called these lovely girls behind him basic whores.

Eren doesn’t mind the name calling directed towards him, he doesn’t care. He’s been called a myriad of things and this guy's insult don’t hold a candle to any of them. It’s the fact that he called these amazing, wonderful, beautiful specimens out of their name that really gets his blood heated.

Eren’s always been this way. If a mean kid called him ‘stupid’ or ‘ugly’ Eren just shrugged it off but if it was towards Armin he would blow a fuse and end up in the principal's office. He had no remorse about it then and he has no remorse for it now. 

So when he lunges for this guy, ready to rip his head off he feels nothing but anger and hate. 

The girls try and pull him back, cooing that he was an asshole and assholes shouldn’t be entertained but their words fell on deaf ears. This guy was disrespectful and needed to be taught a lesson. Eren’s eyes darkened with hate and a smirk spread across his face at the obvious fear on the man’s face. Eren cracked his knuckles and stalked to the guy. The man was backing up, trying to run from Eren and his menacing stare. Eren took note of the crowd parting for the guy to come in contact with the wall. 

Good. The rest of the patrons must have heard what the guy said and knew he was deserving of what he was about to ge-

“Oi.” 

Eren barely contained his sigh. His head lolled back and his hands scrubbed over his face. Eren turned around and gave a small smile. 

“Can I help you, sir?” Eren glanced back at the man still up against the wall, fear rolling off of him in waves. “I’m in the middle of teaching someone a lesson.” 

“Yeah, about that. Could you either get the fuck out and take your problems somewhere else or drop it?” Sarcasm dripped from the newcomer’s voice and Eren was  _ so _ not in the mood for someone else’s bullshit tonight. 

Eren turned around and looked at the man. Like, really looked at the man. And  _ damn _ , he was not disappointed. 

With jet black hair and a very clean shaven undercut, this man was extremely attractive. Eren’s brain must be malfunctioning or conjuring up some kind of fantasy. Eren let his eyes quickly assess the man before him. He was wearing a rather tight shirt that left nothing to the imagination and Eren felt his mouth go dry for a second. His jeans made Eren want to cry in arousal and grief for how he was going to get out of them. Maybe he’d let Eren help. His arms flexed as they crossed over his chest, clearly defining his biceps some more. And his  _ eyes _ . God, his eyes. Eren has always been aware of how vibrant his own eyes were but this was on another level of beauty. It was almost unfair. His eyes were some muted, grey-blue that faintly reminded Eren of the color of the sky before a storm. 

A storm that was currently aimed at him. 

Eren cleared his throat and tossed those thoughts in a jar far away from this moment in time - to be inspected further, of course. But at a later date when this man didn’t look like he wanted to strangle him. Eren had composure and could do this. At least he hoped he could. 

“This man,” Eren threw a cold glare towards the scum plastered on the wall, “was being extremely disrespectful. He was touching me without my consent and he was also being extremely rude towards those lovely, beautiful, kind ladies over there,” Eren waved his hand to indicate the ladies he was talking about. He heard a chorus of sobs from the spot where he was dancing only a few minutes ago. Eren let a small grace his lips as he glanced in that direction before looking back the man that stood in front of him, his face void of any emotion. Eren let his smile become full of malice and cold daggers. “I couldn’t stand by and let him disrespect those girls and myself. They deserve better.” 

Eren met the gaze head-on, fighting the urge to run back home and search for the exact hue of this man’s eyes so he could paint his room with it. 

The gorgeous man let out a sigh, waved a hand as to dismiss the situation and grumbled under his breath. “I understand. I’ll get this asshole situated. Please don’t try and fight anyone else. If you have any more problems ask for Levi at the bar and I’ll handle it.” 

Eren beamed at the man. “Thank you so much!” The man - Levi, what a beautiful name -, only let out a ‘tch’ in response and walked towards the man that was still on the wall. Levi cued the music to start up again as he forced the man out and it was only then that Eren noticed the silence. He let a small flush reach his cheeks. 

It was then that Armin decided to reappear, head cocked to the side. “Did something happen, Eren?” 

Eren let out a dreamy sigh. “I think I met the man of my dreams.” 

Armin rolled his eyes and decided that he should get Eren home before he embarrassed himself further. “We’re going home.” 

“Aw, okay. I wanted to get his number but that’s okay... oh! Can we take those girls,” Eren pointed in the direction of the now dancing girls “home? I don’t think they have a designated driver.” 

Armin just laughed. “Sure.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it was bad, didn't i? but at least they finally met! 
> 
> let's discuss, please leave some comments and some kudos to boost my self-confidence :)
> 
> im tired but i do really love how supportive you guys are, i haven't forgotten you guys 
> 
> love you - Phai (im serious about needing a beta so please hit me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any story suggestions, let me know and I won't hesitate to put them in here. 
> 
> Love Y'all!


End file.
